


Warm Winter Nights

by ookamitsu



Category: Gintama
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, how to tag, i've never written smut before ever, inappropriate popsicle use, or any fic really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ookamitsu/pseuds/ookamitsu
Summary: A valentine's day gift that I wrote in two days on a half baked idea.





	Warm Winter Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kainetics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kainetics/gifts).



Hijikata walked through the winter streets, hands shoved into the pockets of his slightly thin coat, silently cursing anything and everything for the bitter cold that was currently slapping him in the face. He let out an angry huff, sending his breath swirling out in front of him in the frosty air. He tugged on the front of his scarf pulling it up over his nose, annoyed with himself for asking Okita what the weather was like today and then  _ believing _ him when he said that it wasn’t too cold outside. Pride alone stopped him from chasing down the bastard sadist for misleading him and changing into more suitable clothes. He just had a feeling that if he did that Okita would say something to piss him off even more. Unfortunately, his pride would most likely make him catch his death out here. 

 

He had been walking for some time now, looking for any store that was open so he could stock up on his beloved cigarettes and mayonnaise but had a hard time as most stores were closed due to the terrible weather. After 20 minutes of searching and successfully finding an open convenience store  he was finally  on his way back, eager to to be somewhere warm again when he noticed a familiar figure up ahead. He’d recognize that stupid perm anywhere, even even if it was mostly obscured by a winter hat. Stood in front of Otose’s Snack House and  carrying a white grocery bag was the leader of the Yorozuya was Sakata Gintoki. 

 

“You look like you’re freezing, what kind of dumbass leaves the house wearing those during the winter,” Gintoki snickered while pointing at Hijikata’s sad appearance. Hijikata was too cold to reply, afraid his lips might fall off if he tried to move them. He glared at the idiot in front of him, jealous at how warm he looked in his winter apparel, before silently moving past him, trying to ignore his existence. That’s what he had planned to do anyway, but before he could get very far he felt a gloved hand take hold of his arm and drag him backwards, causing him to trip over himself at the unexpected movement. 

 

“Hey, let go of me,” he growled trying to put up a fight but lacking the energy to put any force behind his resistance. 

 

“Not a chance. I doubt you have any pressing plans on a day like this so just stay with me until the temperature rises a bit,” Gintoki replied leading the frozen mayo freak into his home. “Besides If you die out here and Okita becomes vice commander of the Shinsengumi then we’re all doomed. We’ll become helpless slaves to his sadistic acts!”

 

Hijikata sighed, deciding that staying with the walking perm in a warm room was preferable to dying a pitiful death outside, so he merely allowed Gintoki to do as he pleased as there really wasn’t anything he could do to stop him. He noted the lack of presence of anyone else inside before he was being forced to sit on a nearby couch. Gintoki disappeared for a moment before returning with a few blankets, wrapping them around HIjikata’s body in a cocoon. He then went on to make tea while Hijikata slowly warmed up and returned a few minutes later with steaming cups for the both of them. They sat in companionable silence for a while as they drank, waiting for Hijikata’s blood to circulate through his body again. 

 

Thanks to the tea and blankets, Hijikata had regained control of his limbs but still wasn’t completely warmed up, shivering every so often which failed to escape the notice of the silver haired man sitting next to him. After watching Hijikata shake for several minutes he stood up and removed the blanket from him and then proceeded to expertly undo his uniform. 

 

“What the hell are you doing?” HIjikata asked trying to push the idiot off of him. 

 

“Relax will you, and get that stick out of your ass while you’re at it. You’re still cold, right? I’m simply taking off your clothes since it’s the fastest way to warm up.” he casually replied as he pulled Hijikata’s shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. HIjikata could sort of see his point, but it would have made more sense if it were done when he first came in. Still, he wanted to see what the idiot was planning and didn’t protest. 

 

“Don’t just dump my clothes on the floor like it’s trash, it’s a uniform asshole.” Hijikata complained but it fell on deaf ears as his pants soon joined his crumpled shirt on the ground. 

 

He was about to complain yet again when Gintoki sat down again and picked up the blanket, this time wrapping half of it around Hijikata before wrapping the other half around himself. He snaked his arm around Hijikata’s waist pushing him forward until he was pressed up against his body. Hijikata sputtered at that, a cute blushing quickly forming on his surprised face. Gintoki merely smirked, leaning forward to press a kiss to the tip of his lover’s slightly cold nose before pulling back.

 

“Before you ask, yes this was my plan from the start. I bet you’re enjoying my special treatment,” Gintoki said giving him knowing look. Hijikata simply rolled his eyes. 

 

“Dare I ask what this ‘treatment’ entails?”

 

“Well for starters it begins like this.” 

 

With those words Gintoki leaned forward and nibbled lightly on the other’s bottom lip before pressing their mouths together for a chaste kiss before pulling back and diving in for more. Hijikata could feel his cock twitch in response, squirming a bit in Gintoki’s lap to gain some fiction. He was a little annoyed with the fact that Gintoki was still fully clothed while he was mostly naked, but the delicious friction he felt against his nipples whenever he moved against Gintoki’s clothed chest helped him get over it. Their mouths battled for dominance for a few minutes, neither side really wanted to give in until Gintoki started grinding their clothed groins together causing Hijikata to moan into Gintoki’s mouth, giving his lover much wanted access to probe inside his hot cavern, tongue swiping circles along the walls while Hijikata moaned his approval. He palmed his lover through the thin fabric separating his hand from the hot member. He lightly stroked the wet patch forming at the front of Hijikata’s boxers before pulling them down and freeing his weeping length and stroking it oh so slowly. 

 

Gintoki pulled back to quickly nibble on the other’s earlobe before moving down to the sensitive flesh of his throat, biting down harshly before soothing the reddening skin by lightly licking it, causing his lover to rut against him even more furiously than before. Gintoki continued his actions, biting and sucking until he was satisfied with the mark he created. Hijikata would most likely reprimand him for it later, something about it looking unprofessional when he can’t hide it and the guys back at work giving him hell for it, but that didn’t deter him from constantly doing it anyway. He could feel a few painful tugs on his hair, likely a sign that his lover had noticed what Gintoki had done, albeit a little too late.  _ Oh well.  _ He reluctantly raised his head and looked at Hijikata barely having enough time to register the weak glare the man sent him before their lips met each other again and again. 

 

They eventually separated long enough for Gintoki to grope around the coffee table and produce a bottle of his infamous strawberry flavored lubricant and pour some out onto his fingers, while Hijikata fixed himself on the couch. Why the bottle had been so brazenly left out on in the open was unknown to Hijikata, but he could make a pretty good guess. He felt the first finger slip into him, sighing at the familiar sensation. Gintoki made sure to push into him slowly and carefully at first, his finger slipping in easily into the greedy hole. He waited a few seconds for Hijikata to adjust around his finger before setting up a faster faster pace that he was accustomed to. It was soon followed by a second digit that aptly helped to scissor him and open him up further. HIs fingers slid in and out quickly, making obscenely wet noises as he did so. He pushed in deeper, prodding before finding the sensitive spot that had Hijikata swearing indecently each time it was struck. 

 

While his hand was busy Gintoki took one hard nipple in his mouth, biting down before tenderly licking and sucking it as Hijikata mewled his name in response. He then moved on to the other,  repeating his actions and humming against the squirming body underneath him. His hand found it way to his lover’s hard, member. Precome leaki tracing the tip of it with is finger, loving the way the body underneath him squirmed and leaking down and landing on his stomach. With his free hand Gintoki traced the head of the cock, drawing random shapes in an infuriatingly slow fashion. Hijikata was now thrusting into the air, desperately seeking the friction he was being denied. He smirked smugly, elated that he was the only one who could make Hijikata act so lewdly.  At long last he fished his lover’s cock starting at the tip, collecting the precome  there before slowly spreading it down his sensitive length. Hijikata’s breath quickened, eyes closed shut as his toes curled at his touch. Gintoki leaned down and swirled his tongue lovingly at the head of the cock, lapping up the beads of precome before leaning away to set a fast and rough pace that  had Hijikata’s  back arching up off of the couch. 

 

Hijikata’s body was burning as Gintoki captured his lips again, slowly sucking on the muscle within. He definitely wasn’t lying when he had said that his method was better. He was caught up in the moment, head too filled with lust and the feeling of his lover’s wicked ministrations that the removal of Gintoki’s fingers came as a slight shock and he whined at the loss of contact. He could feel Gintoki getting off of the couch and shivered slightly at the loss of his heat source.  He could hear the crinkling of a plastic bag followed by the sound of something being ripped open. Hijikata vaguely wondered what it could be. It was definitely not the usual foil packet sound that he's grown accustomed to, followed by a wet sucking sound.  

 

_ What the hell is that stupid perm head doing, _ Hijikata thought slightly annoyed,. He opened his eyes to ascertain why his lover disappeared  when a pile of messy, silver hair obscured his vision. Relieved that his heat source returned, Hijikata settled back onto the couch impatiently anticipating the feeling of  _ something _ in his ass again. What he didn’t expect however, was the sudden burst of coldness he felt at his entrance, making small circles before pushing inside of him. Hijikata’s eyes snapped open, searching below to figure out what in the world was going on. He was greeted with the sight of  a slightly red faced Gintoki, mouth hanging open a bit as  his intense gaze focused on the object that was slowly being pushed in and out of Hijikata’s hole. 

 

“Why is there a fucking popsicle buried in my ass?!”

 

“Well I couldn’t have you overheating now I could I?” Gintoki responded, his eyes not moving away from the fascinating display in front of him.

 

“Also I forgot to put this in the freezer since I was fretting over you, so technically this is your fault.”

 

“You could have just fucking ate it?”

 

“It would’ve melted by the time we were done! I’m just killing two birds with one stone here.”

Gintoki moved up to capture Hijikata’s lips again, cutting off whatever he would of said and  effectively ended the conversation.

 

The initial contact with the frozen treat had him squirming. He hated to admit it, but there was something refreshing about the cold radiating from it, like a cool breeze on a hot summer day. His insides felt rather soothed, the burst of sudden cooling sensation brought down the scorching heat inside of him. It honestly didn’t feel too unusual though, rather it pretty much felt like any other object he’s had shoved up his ass, just colder and steadily becoming less firm as time went on. He clenched around it as Gintoki started moving it inside of him. He pumped at a slightly slower pace than he had when has using his finger, not wanting it to melt too quickly thus spoiling his fun, but it seemed that Hijikata didn’t particularly mind. He may have sounded a bit angry earlier but now he was pushing down on the popsicle, trying to get more of it inside of him. His face was flushed, beads of sweat slowly moving down his sides. His hair was a slight mess, sticking up a bit at odd angles, his eyes were clouded over with the pure heat of lust. His lips were red, swollen and parted as open a small stream of saliva spilled out from his mouth as he continued to moan. An absolutely sinful sight. 

 

Gintoki tore his gaze away with great difficulty, and returned to his earlier position, free hand fisting Hijikata’s cock while his mouth bit and sucked its way down his chest. If Hijikata thought he was going to die before, he would surely die now.  His heart beat wildly in chest in response to sensation flooding through his body. All too soon he felt the familiar heat of his climax pooling within, and after a few more strokes of Gintoki’s adept fingers his release caught up with him, a sweet sensation flowing throughout his body. Hijikata’s head felt fuzzy, too filled with momentary bliss from his high that he lost awareness of his surroundings. He didn’t realize that Gintoki’s change in position until it was too late. 

 

Something soft was lapping at his entrance, catching the rivets of melted strawberry popsicle that were sliding down from his hole. He moaned softly as Gintoki’s soft, wet tongue pushed into him, slowly at caressing and cleaning up the spots he could reach. If his head hadn’t felt so foggy he would have yelled at Gintoki  for getting him off with food, but at the time it had felt so good that he couldn’t object. As it was now that his lover’s tongue was languidly pumping in and of of him he couldn’t muster the strength to really do much of anything. He would just have to get the permed bastard back some other time and he had just the thing in mind. Gintoki’s slipped his tongue in and out a few more times before finally sliding out, make sure to give the ring of muscles one final lick and a kiss before pulling back and licking his lips clean.

 

He looked up at Hijikata, whose eyes were clouded over in pure bliss,  and looked thoroughly spent.   _He doesn’t look too upset so I guess he’s fine with the uh improvised toy_ , he thought to himself as he stood up and  he pressed a quick kiss to his lover’s forehead, mumbling something about giving him a warm bath. As he moved away from the couch to head towards the bathroom, Hijikata reached out and took hold of his hand stopping him from moving forward. Hijikata propped himself up and motioned for Gintoki to lean down, close enough so that he could whisper into his ear. 

 

“The next time we do this you’re bottoming and I’m using mayo,” Hijikata said sweetly not sounding the least bit innocent. 

 

Gintoki paled upon hearing those words, wishing to die at that very moment wishing he had just left Hijikata out in the cold. A popsicle was one thing, but mayonnaise,  _ mayonnaise  _ being used as what? Lube? He shuddered, feeling himself growing sick the longer he thought about it. It was going to be hell. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was only half serious about this fic but I ended up sort of caring for it lol. This is my first time actually writing a fic to the end and writing smut so some constructive criticism maybe? or even just a "keep writing" might inspire me to get better at writing. I might even rewrite it somewhere down the line.


End file.
